


J is for Jenga

by mks57



Series: A to Z 'Garcy' Fic Challenge [10]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Games, Humor, Implied Nudity, Implied Sexual Content, Misinterpreted situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: AtoZ Challenge: Wyatt walks past Flynn door and assumes the worst. Without thought kicks in the door and finds himself in the wrong.





	J is for Jenga

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this version for another fandom, it went down so well that I figured I do it for this one.

 

Wyatt couldn’t sleep, ever since their return from 1880s a second time with Rufus a few weeks ago; he’d suffered from insomnia. He couldn’t get out of his head that Jessica was alive out there. Pregnant with his kid. He walked to the kitchen to get a beer when he heard something amiss.

He frowned as he was sure he heard Lucy give a frustrated growl, he backtracked a couple steps and looked at Flynn’s door. He quietly stepped closer as he was sure he was hallucinating. There was no way Lucy would go back to Flynn’s room for a second night. He leaned his head against the door and heard Lucy make a low keening noise of pain.

“Flynn, hurry up. You’re killing me.” Lucy groaned, Wyatt swallowed nervously as he wondered if Lucy was in pain as if he should intervene.

“Trust me, I’m well practiced at the pull-out method.” Flynn said, Wyatt made a face of disgust as Lucy giggled. Wyatt tried to remember the last time he’d heard her giggle and wasn’t she in pain.

“Are you sure?” Lucy asked with teasing laugh, but then her tone shifted “What are doing?” she asked, she sounded afraid. Wyatt knew Lucy couldn’t control Flynn.

“You’ll see.” Flynn drawled in a flirtatious manner. Wyatt nearly gagged, the room became quiet. Too quiet.

“No,” Lucy said, she sounded shocked, she said it again more forcefully.

“Relax, I’m pulling it out.” Flynn told her incredulously like Lucy was overacting. To Wyatt, he felt she was justified cause he knew exactly what that asshole was doing to Lucy. He wasn’t going to stand for it. He’d never forgive himself if he let Flynn hurt Lucy.

“Flynn, no, no!-“ Wyatt kicked in the door, ready to kick Flynn’s ass. The door swung open with a loud bang. Wyatt froze in disbelief at the scene before him.

Lucy and Flynn, both fully clothed; sat opposite one another with a Jenga stack in between them. Or there had been as Lucy screamed in shock at the noise of the door hitting wall and at Wyatt’s abrupt arrival. She tried to scramble onto the bed and kicked out her foot and the pile of Jenga blocks scattered across the floor.

Flynn held a Jenga block in between his thumb and forefinger. He looked from the mess on the floor to Wyatt, his features grew dark with anger.

“Why did you do that?” Flynn asked him incredulously as he placed his block on the ground and stood up. He walked over to his door and inspected the damage.

“What is going on?” Rufus asked as he and Jiya heard the noise and came running.

“We heard a loud bang and a scream. We thought someone was being attack.” Jiya said as she adjusted her cardigan. It was clear the couple had come from their room as they were dressed in a haphazard manner.  The door across the hallway opened and Connor appeared; bleary eyed with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

“Why is everyone shouting after midnight?” Connor demanded in a hostile manner as he didn’t like his beauty sleep disturbed.

“I heard Lucy saying ‘no’ and in pain-“ Wyatt started then he looked at Connor. “Are you naked?” he said.

“As the day I was born.” Connor told him.

"Come on! We talked about this." Wyatt grumbled as he had given them the speech to be clothed in case of the bunker being invaded or an emergency. Connor levelled him with a droll look.

"No, you talked at me and I actively choose to not listen. There is a difference." Connor informed him in a snide manner. He looked to Lucy who stood at the open-door way as Flynn scowled at Wyatt. “Lucy, are you ok? Do you need medical assistance?” He asked Lucy in a dry manner.

“I’m fine, I was finally winning a game.” Lucy grumbled as she folded her arms across her chest looking put out. Flynn was back looking at the door again and running his hands down the panels.

“Ok, but was that loud bang?” Jiya asked them again.

“We heard Lucy scream.” Rufus added looking confused as to what the big emergency was.

“Yeah, cause this moron kicked in my door. Now it’s warped and the lock is broken. Thanks.” Flynn told Wyatt in a snarky manner. Rufus stepped forward and inspected the door before he gave a nod.

“The door will need to be belted back into shape but the frame is busted.” Rufus said as he looked to the latch strike to see it was beyond repair. Not that it would repair the damage of Wyatt's mistrust and inability to properly assess a situation before going on the offence. 

“I heard Lucy say ‘no’ multiple times.” Wyatt said defensively.

“Yeah, the tower was falling over before my victory move. Why were you listening at the door?” Lucy asked Wyatt incredulously.

“That’s kind of thing a pervert would do.” Rufus said with a judgmental expression. He wasn’t alone as Jiya rolled her eyes and Connor just glared daggers at the sheer stupidity of the situation before him. Though his darkness was more about his sleep being interrupted over nothing.

“The walls are thin and they were loud. I wasn’t purposefully listening. I heard her say ‘no’ loudly and was worried.” Wyatt explained in a defensive manner.

“About them playing Jenga?” Connor asked blandly but before Wyatt could explain, Connor kept talking. “Honestly, that’s the least of our concerns are these two playing a game in the middle of the night. Though it’s a whole other conversation we do not need to have at this time of night.” Connor informed Lucy and Flynn as he looked at as though they were the weirdos. But his tone clear that he wanted everyone to go to bed and shut up; all so he could sleep.

“Can’t wait, well now that we’re all aware Lucy and I were playing Jenga. Can we return to whatever we were doing before Wyatt decided to play Hero?” Flynn asked them all as he was pissed about his door being broken for no good reason. He was really ready to pay Wyatt the same kindness he showed his door to the man's groin.

“Yes.” Connor said as he waved his hand at them to disperse. Rufus and Jiya nodded and headed back off to their room. Lucy gave a sigh as she and Flynn waited for Wyatt to go. Wyatt rubbed the back of his neck looking embarrassed.

“About the door, if I’d known-“ Wyatt started but Flynn cut him off.

“To respect our privacy and knock before kicking down a door. Then you would have not kicked in my door?” Flynn asked sarcastically. Wyatt pursed his lips as he’d been about to apologise but decided against given Flynn was being a dick about it.

“Come on, we got a game to replay.” Lucy told Flynn. She looked to Wyatt. “Goodnight Wyatt.” Lucy told him before she grabbed Flynn by the arm and pulled him into the room.

“Night, Wyatt.” Flynn drawled. Flynn gave him a tight yet smug smile that made Wyatt want to punch him. Flynn disappeared into his room with Lucy. Wyatt tried to peer in but Flynn closed the door and propped it closed with a shoe. Wyatt heard the two pick up the Jenga pieces and Lucy laugh. He gave a sigh as he walked to the kitchen, he decided he needed something harder than a beer to make him forget this night. 

* * *

 

Lucy laughed at the tired look on Flynn’s face. She didn’t blame him as it was ridiculous that Wyatt didn’t think to knock. The door didn’t close as it gaped just below where handle was. He joined her on the floor and helped her pick up the Jenga blocks into box to rebuild the stack.

“I was winning.” Flynn told her mockingly.

“No, you weren’t.” Lucy scoffed as they both knew he was crashing the stack before Wyatt’s interruption.

“Yes, I was.” He said in a cheeky manner. Lucy placed the box to the side and leaned in close, she shook her head with a grin on her lips.

“No, you weren’t.” she said before she kissed him, Flynn kissed her back. He threaded his fingers through her hair; deepening the kiss for long and blissful moments before he pulled back. He smiled as he brushed her hair behind her left ear and smoothed

“Mmm, then why do I feel like I’m winning right now?” he asked her.

“I like how you think but I am still the Queen of Jenga.” She told him before she silenced him with another kiss before he could reply with a witty retort. Flynn didn’t mind as he pulled her into his lap and held her as they kissed.


End file.
